1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to collapsible hats and to a method of collapsing the hat without crushing a top panel of a crown of the hat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible hats are readily foldable to a relatively small, compact size rendering the folded hat easy to store in one""s pocket or purse and simple to transport from place to place. Such collapsible hats are often provided with wide brims and are especially useful as informal headwear such as sunhats, rainhats and sports hats. U.S. Pat. Nos. 480,041; 2,149,468; 2,495,041; 2,686,917; 4,096,590; 4,682,373; and 4,999,851 are exemplificative of such collapsible hats and methods of folding them.
Such collapsible hats are often provided with a metal wire or hoop in the outer periphery of the hat brim to impart a shape to the hat when worn. To collapse the hat, this hoop is twisted in a direction which folds and crushes a top panel of a crown of the hat. Repeated crushing of the top crown panel imparts a rumpled, worn look to the crown and detracts from the overall appearance of the hat when worn. The hoop does not serve to restore the crown to its original, unrumpled shape. Despite the informal nature of such hats, many wearers will not choose to wear hats having wrinkled and creased areas.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a collapsible hat which is substantially unwrinkled and uncreased when worn.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel hat which is conveniently foldable to a compact size and volume for easy transport and storage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel hat which is easily unfoldable to a head-covering, use condition.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of collapsing and folding the hat without crushing a top panel of a crown of the hat.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hat which is durable in construction, easy to maintain, and long-lived in use, without sacrificing a pleasing appearance for the hat.
In keeping with these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of this invention resides, briefly stated, in a collapsible hat and in a method of collapsing and folding the hat between a collapsed, compact storage condition and a head-covering, use condition. The hat comprises a flexible brim having a generally annular shape in the use condition and having a compartment extending along an outer periphery of the brim, and a crown including a top panel having an exterior side and an interior side, and a collapsible, generally annular crown panel extending between the top panel and the brim. A frame member is received in the compartment, and has a predetermined, generally annular shape in the use condition in which the frame member shapes the brim. The frame member has first frame portions opposite each other, and second frame portions opposite each other and angularly spaced away from the first frame portions.
In accordance with one feature of this invention, the first frame portions are foldable to overlap the exterior side of the top panel in the collapsed condition, and the second frame portions are foldable to overlap the interior side of the top panel in the collapsed condition. Both the first and second frame portions protect the top panel from being folded and crushed in the collapsed condition, thereby enabling the top panel to maintain an uncreased, unwrinkled and unrumpled appearance when the hat is worn.
In a preferred embodiment, the brim and the crown are constituted of a fabric material, such as cloth, and the frame member is constituted of a resilient material, such as metal. The top panel has a generally circular shape and is stitched along a generally circular first seam to an upper region of the crown panel. The brim is stitched along a generally circular, second seam to a lower region of the crown panel.
Another advantageous feature resides in providing a binding strip stitched along the outer periphery of the brim. The strip bounds the compartment with the brim. The frame member is received within the compartment with clearance. Thus, it is the predetermined shape of the frame member that dictates the shape of the brim. The frame member can also be encased in a soft, flexible, cylindrical foam sleeve which fills out the compartment and provides a cushioned peripheral compartment.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.